Gray Jedi
by Madsluads
Summary: Just a little snippet of a story I might write.


**A/N: Just a part of a story I might write. If you guys really want me to write it as a story just tell me. The inspiration for this song is This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Love that song.**

* * *

I sighed and looked around. The younglings of our kind ran around chasing each other and using some techniques. Padawans followed after their masters or hung out with each other. Shan walked up beside me, staring out towards the village from my balcony. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I relaxed into his side.

"If you want to, just grab a few and help Ani. Your father may disagree, but he's starting to act like his former self. Instead of a father or the leader of these Gray, he's acting like a council member." I closed my eyes and sighed again.

"I know. But people may get hurt. I may be a Gray, but I still care for my people." I felt Shan smile on me then his lips on my forehead. I myself smiled and I opened my eyes to look into his dark grey eyes. It reminded me of my own light blue eyes. They never fully changed into some shade of grey, but it did help me as a spy.

I looked back towards the people. All the different races playing together. All the mothers conversing, and the fathers bragging. Everyone here could use the force, and no one was bound by a Jedi or Sith code. We could be passionate and compassionate. We could be merciful or merciless. We could be what we wanted, and that's what made us strong. I stood back up and turned towards Shan.

"Grab your men. We depart in twenty minutes." Shan smiled.

"That's my girl." He then rushed off to get whoever he was planning on bringing. I smiled and grabbed my lightsaber. Activating it, the twin blades slid out. They were a light blue, just like my eyes, but they cold be mistaken as light grey. Deactivating it I decided it would be a tough battle and separated them. My orientation not only got me a crystal, it also got me rare lightsaber plans.

Grabbing my robe I looked back out to the village. The people here were mine to protect. And soon, they would be mine. My responsibility, my children. I smiled and threw my robe around my shoulders before heading towards the hangar.

* * *

The building was full. Full with people. Fighting Adults, teens , and children. Red, green, and blue clashed. Bodies flew or fell to the ground. The younglings were huddled in a circle, being protected. Their protectors were being picked off however. The Sith showed no mercy in their attack, and rage filled my body. Shan stood by my side, ready to jump.

"If they show no mercy, then we'll show none." Shan understood my tone of voice and stepped back. I grabbed my sabers and jumped. Crashing through the glass, the sounds of battle reached my ears. I pulled my right hand back and landed on my feet. Falling to one knee I punched the ground, sending out the most powerful force shockwave one could imagine. All Sith flew backwards and hit the walls while the Jedi just stayed where they were. I activated my lightsabers and lifted my head, looking towards the only Sith who stayed near his place. Darth Sinna. The force flowed trough me as I snarled two words to him.

"No mercy." More glass broke as my soldiers joined me. I rushed forward and attacked Sinna. Swinging with one, deflecting with the other. A push, an electrocution, a redirection, repeat. We continued at this while the Sith were either killed or sent running. My fight lasted the longest with no damage to either person. After the last Sith ran Sinna fought harder. But I had a surprise. My eyes glowed as I smiled a smile promising death. I lashed out and continued to attack. My fashion allowed him no time to attack, only time to block. Finally he was pushed against the wall, his lightsaber feet away.

"You wouldn't kill me without mercy. Jedi don't do that." I pushed harder, my blade millimeters from his throat as he used both hands to ry and push me away.

"I'm not a Jedi. You of all people should know that, daddy." I snarled out the last word before pushing with all my might, slicing his head off. Backing away, the limp body fell to the ground. I panted as I deactivated my lightsabers and walked towards the spot I entered from. Before leaving I turned to the council members who begged.

"We won't always be here to help." I then force jumped up and into the plane, my soldiers following. Giving the pilots the all clear I turned towards Shan with a smirk.

"And I didn't even take of my robe." Shan smiled and laughed with everyone else.


End file.
